


Atrás

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Gen, avisadas quedáis, es samira post-reinos así que imposible escapar del angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Ese año, el día de la Reconquista no fue feliz.
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Atrás

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/gifts).



Ese año, el día de la Reconquista no fue feliz. En todo Granth la bandera del nasir ondeaba a medio palo, y la gran mayoría de sus habitantes habían cambiado las coloridas ropas por el negro del luto.

Aún así, el dolor del pueblo no era nada comparado con el de su reina.

Tumbada en la cama, desvelada, Samira de Granth miraba el techo de su habitación. Se concentró en su respiración, en las sombras que creaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

A su lado dormía Cordelia, aparentemente tranquila, pero Samira se preguntaba con qué sueños la habrían bendecido las Estrellas esa noche. Si serían plácidos y felices, como sin duda se merecía, o si serían las pesadillas de sangre y dolor que aún asaltaban a Samira un año después.

De la noche en sí, Samira recordaba poca cosa. Detalles, imágenes grabadas a fuego en su memoria. El caos cuando Fadir atravesó a su madre con la espada, esa última sonrisa triste de Logen antes de cerrar la puerta. Los gritos del otro lado, la determinación de Greta. Cuando Fátima dejó de llorar. La huida desesperada, los pasadizos, esconderse temblando en esa biblioteca. Sí recordaba sentirse completamente vacía, un silencio absoluto donde debería haber rabia y enfado. Y a Cordelia, tan brillante como una Estrella, que con su luz y dulzura la cogió de la mano y sacó del pozo, paso a paso.

Intentó centrarse en esa luz para no volver a caer en la furia. Quizás, si se centraba en las caricias de Cordelia, en su sonrisa amable, algún día al cerrar los ojos dejaría de ver sangre. Dejaría de ver furia, enfado fuego. Unas barcas ardiendo contra el cielo estrellado, el único adiós que se le permitió.

Los tres meses siguientes fueron lucha, más sangre y más dolor. Recordó cada hombre y cada mujer que se habían alzado a su lado, pero también todos aquellos que habían caído. Sin embargo, al recuperar la isla que la vio nacer, Samira no recuperó a su familia. Esta se había ido para siempre, se había elevado hacia las Estrellas. Y ella se había quedado atrás, en el suelo, sin alas con las que volar.

Cada vez que entraba al salón, las sillas vacías, las mesas vacías, la observaban. Pasear por los corredores y jardines no la tranquilizaba. En esas sillas se había sentado su familia, en esa mesa había comido, reído. Vivido.

Y ni siquiera acudir al puerto a recibir a Cordelia, ni siquiera la ceremonia que unió sus almas para siempre, ni siquiera las risas y correteos de Bran por los corredores de palacio, se la devolvieron. Porque le recordaban a las risas y correteos de Fátima.

Prácticamente nueve meses después de la coronación, Samira se seguía sintiendo esa niña pequeña que escuchaba detrás de puertas entornadas conversaciones para las que no era lo suficientemente importante. Estrellas, ¿algún día se llegaría a sentir digna de la corona que adornaba su cabeza?

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, se agradece un kudo o comment :)


End file.
